I Will Find You
by Everblossom
Summary: "No matter where or when. Whether it be in this life time or the next. I will find you." He said. He leaned over to kiss me one last time before running into the flames of our burning town… "My love….." I cry one last time before I am overtaking by darkness…


I Will Find You

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Even though I would like to I do not.

This is my third fanfiction since 2011. I hope my grammar is better than it was back then. Cx I like to have a sort of love at first sight kind of thing so ya…

Please read and review!

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

" _No matter where or when. Whether it be in this life time or the next. I will find you." He said. He leaned over to kiss me one last time before running into the flames of our burning town…_

" _My love….." I cry one last time before I am overtaking by darkness…_

 **Present day:**

"WAAAAAAA!" cries a shrieking voice. "I'm going to be late! Mama why didn't you wake me up?!" Yells a girl from upstairs in her room.

"Aish that girl. No matter how many times I try to she doesn't wake up. Why does she have to yell so early in the morning too? It disturbs our neighbors." claims a woman as she is cooking breakfast.

"Now dear, but it isn't Mikan's fault that she is a heavy sleeper. She was born that way and we still love her no matter what. Right?" says a man while watching his wife.

"Papa Mama! Good morning!" Says Mikan as she is rushing down the stairs while fixing her hair.

"I can't eat breakfast because I'm going to be late sorry!" Mikan quickly grabs a piece of toast (Of course) kisses her mother and father on the cheek and runs out of the house.

"…Bye then sweetie…" Says the lovely woman as she then turns towards her husband. "Izumi...YOUR daughter left so quickly that I couldn't tell her that Kaoru and her family and coming to stay with us for a while. See what happens when we let her do what she want?!" She exclaims. "Why is she my daughter when she does something wrong? Yuka don't worry so much. She will find out at school anyways since Kaoru's kids are enrolling at Gakuen Alice."

"I hope she will be alright..." Says Yuka while sitting down for breakfast

Gakuen Alice:

Mikan makes it just in time for homeroom. "Luckily I have Narumi- sensei first." Mikan exhales as she sits down in her seat. "Good morning Hotaru!" She exclaims as she speaks the girl in front of her.

-BAKA BAKA BAKA- "WAAA! Hotaruuu! What was that for? I was just saying Good morning" Mikan cries

"It's still early in the morning baka. Don't be so loud because it makes my head hurt." Says Hotaru as she turns around to face Mikan.

"Muohhh Hotaruu im sorryyyy" Mikan cries as she tries to hug Hotaru who in return uses the baka gun on her to force her back on her seat.

"Alright guys time to sit down!" Voices a very girl like voice. In comes Narumi-sensei. "We have 2 new students so please be quiet and respect them!" He says with a smile.

A clamor of voices begin questioning Narumi-sensei. "IS IT A BOY OR GIRL? ARE THEY CUTE? ARE THEY FAMOUS? WHO ARE THEY?"

Then the voices quiet down as 2 boys calmly walk into the room….

"Boys please introduce yourselves" Says Narumi

"Hello everyone. Im Ruka Nogi." Says a Blond boy with shimmering blue eyes. He then points to the boy next to him. "This is Natsume Hyuuga. He isn't very talkative." Everyone then looks next to Ruka at the black haired and ruby red eyed boy." Natsumee say hello please?" asks Narumi will sparkly eyes.

"Hn" replies Natsume as her surveys the room as if he were searching for someone.

"Now then let's get you boys seated. Hmm Nogi-san will you please sit next to Imai-san? She is the one in the second to last row do you see her?" Narumi says questioningly.

"I see her sensei. Thank you" Says Ruka as he walks towards Hotaru. He stops in front of her and kneels. "It's good to see you again my love. How long has it been since I last laid eyes one you?" Ruka says to Hotaru with a very attractive looking smile.

Then the classroom burst in cries and whines. "WHAT IMAI-SAN YOU KNOW THE NEW STUDENTS? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! SENSEI THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

-BAKA BAKA BAKA-

-Silence falls-

"Hotaru?" asks Mikan. "Who is this boy? You never told me about any boy. How could you not tell me? I thought we were best friends…." She said sadly. "Mikan, I never told you because you never asked. You can't blame me for something that you never did. I'll explain it later and you Nogi get up and stop making a scene. It's embarrassing." Claims Hotaru. "Yes my dear whatever you say." Ruka says while taking his seat.

"Well then. What a strange turn of events….ANYWAYS Hyuuga-san will you sit next to Mikan-chan in the back?"

-More cries burst out as Natsume walks towards Mikan.-

Once Natsume got there he took his seat and remained quiet. "Now then. Everyone be quiet and we can start class." Says Narumi while trying to calm the class down.

As class goes on Mikan begins to doze off. She puts her head down and begins falling asleep.

" _I will find you my love. No matter where you are. "Mikan hears as she is walking down a road. She spots a man. 'Hey doesn't he look like that new kid? What's his name again? I think it was Natsume.'_

 _She reaches the man and he looks at her. "My love. Soon we will be together." He says. The man slowly pulls Mikan into his arms. He caresses her face and begins to move in for a kiss...'My body is moving on its own!' say Mikan as her arms move around the man's neck pulling him closer. Their lips….at least 1cm apart…closer…closer…and then…._

-Poke…poke….poke…-

Mikan is awakened. "Mouh who is poking me?" She says with a tired voice. She is poked again and then she looks to her side to see Natsume's face very close to her…."GAHHHH! What are you doing?!" She screams. "Hn, Class is over and we have to go home." Says Natsume. "We? What do you mean we?" Mikan asked with a very confused face. Natsume moves closer with a concerned look. He whispers oh so softly." _My love"_ Quickly pulling back and turning to walk away. He looks back at Mikan signaling her to hurry. "Huh? Where have I heard that before?" Mikan, being confused about what Natsume had said, completely forgets why he is coming home with her and just walks straight home with him trailing behind. Thus ends her last normal day and the start of a new adventure….

Should I continue or just leave it there? I'm still not sure. If you have anything you want see the message me and I'll see if I can work it in if you guys want me to continue. Thank you for reading!


End file.
